


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by SapphireQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQuill/pseuds/SapphireQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a plotbunny drabble (and if you have any suggestions as to where the story should go, feel free to share!), though I doubt it will be turned into a story anytime soon.</p><p><i>I own nothing; I make nothing.</i></p><p><i>Originally posted 30 Nov 06 (lj), 27 Jul 08 (ff)</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plotbunny drabble (and if you have any suggestions as to where the story should go, feel free to share!), though I doubt it will be turned into a story anytime soon.
> 
>  _I own nothing; I make nothing._
> 
>  _Originally posted 30 Nov 06 (lj), 27 Jul 08 (ff)_

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

"I found it! Wait. Oh."

"What's– oh."

"Exactly. Without– "

"Unless..."

"Would they?"

"Self-preservation?"

"Maybe. But Harry wouldn't– "

"You think he'd– "

"Well, no..."

Harry waited somewhat patiently for an explanation or even complete sentences, but when they started to close the book without any, he had to ask.

"There's a way to kill Voldemort and anything he's bound himself to."

"The horcruxes?"

"And Death Eaters."

"Great! What's– oh."

"The spies, exactly. But you've shared power – his – and blood – yours – the Dark Mark could be modified to respond to you."

He stared incredulously.

"There's probably a spell to change the Mark."

"Hermione!"


End file.
